Vampire Kisses
by Rin-kun
Summary: Sasuke licked away the few drops of blood that dripped down Naruto’s neck and then he licked his lips, “Sleep…Naruto.” He purred into his pet’s ear.He kissed the blond’s neck then his mouth.Pairings:SasuNaru,ItaNaru.Minor pairings:InoSasu,InoSaku,ItaSasu
1. Cursed

I DO NOT OWE NARUTO!!!!!! I only write about it.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Cursed**

Naruto sighed as he sat on his master's bed, waiting. Nothing else was in the room, save the blonde. The room was decorated in onyx and crimson; just like his master's eyes. How long had he lived here? Being a cursed human, Naruto was given as a sacrifice to the creature he called master. His village feared or hated him just because of what slept inside him. So they were more than willing to give him to the creature that could end his life in the blink of an eye. He had been chained to something that looked like a stage. He screamed, cursed, cried and begged and no one looked sad or guilty. They all just went into there homes and locked the windows and doors. Naruto shook his head to stop his remembering of the past.

The curtains covering the bedroom window fluttered in the wind. By the time Naruto turned his head to look, his master was sitting on the bed next to him. The man's hand was buried in the soft spiked hair within seconds and the fingers played with it sweetly. "You waited up? Ii ko." The man purred in the boy's ear. His voice was silky like melted chocolate. The voice sent shivers up and down Naruto's spine. He loved the sound.

"Of course, Sasuke-sama." He smiled. Sasuke pulled Naruto's hair softly, just enough to tilt his head slightly, then kissed him hard, causing the boy to moan sweetly. Every little touch Sasuke gave him turned the blond into a horny schoolgirl. The blonde kissed him back. Being a cursed human meant Sasuke held all the power over his pet.

The raven kissed him almost desperately. The longing took over the passionate kiss. It had only been six hours since their last make out session but both boys craved the other. Naruto could taste someone's blood in his master's mouth before they pulled apart. The blonde disliked the taste not because he disliked blood but because no one's blood should pass those beautiful lips but his. As if sensing the blond's jealousy, Sasuke smirked, "I only took a taste when I was about to pass out. I needed a snack to make it back to you. You know you're blood is by far better, my pet." He kissed down his neck. "Did you eat and drink well in my absence?" His pet needed strength whenever Sasuke wanted to feed on him. He could only feed on his blond once every three or four days so he tended to get weak after the third day.

"Hai." He nodded and Sasuke mumbled a 'good' then pulled the soft hair to tilt the boy's head back. His fangs extended and sunk into the soft flesh of the human neck. There was a choked sound of pain then only the slowly laboring breath of Naruto. The warm liquid that attacked Sasuke's senses was almost orgasmic. It took all of his willpower to not drain all that kept his pet alive. The copper taste that he drew from the blonde and the sweet sounds he made drove the vampire insane. He wanted more and more. "…Sa-su-ke…" the pet's voice was passionate but fading. It was a warning. A strong wave of darkness hit the human hard and he fought to stay awake as the fangs retracted.

Sasuke licked away the few drops of blood that dripped down Naruto's neck and then he licked his lips, "Sleep…Naruto." He purred into his pet's ear. He kissed the blonde's neck then his mouth. His tongue playing in the other's mouth until the exhausted human slipped into the sleep his body craved. As a vampire, Sasuke didn't need sleep so he was content to lie there holding Naruto and watching him sleep.


	2. Remembrance

I DO NOT OWE NARUTO!!!

_Italics are the past/memories_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Remembrance**

As Naruto's eyes slowly blinked awake, he noticed the raven-haired male was gone. He slowly sat up. A sandwich with a glass of water sat on the bedside table with a note on it.

Naruto smiled as he read the elegant script. 'Be sure to eat Naruto.' The handwriting was almost as lovely as the man who wrote it. Every morning there was a note for Naruto and some kind of food. His master was truly over protective when it came to his pet eating. If Naruto didn't eat than Sasuke didn't get to taste his sweet blood. In an act of rebellion when Naruto had first been brought here, the blonde refused to eat or forgot to.

Picking up the sandwich, the boy nibbled on it. He was still weak from the night before. He ate half of it then sipped on the water. After about ten minutes, Naruto finished his breakfast and lay back down. He was tired and drained so he decided to sleep. As he closed his eyes, he thought of his master and where he was.

"Sasuke" he mumbled. He truly loved the vampire with all of his heart. He knew it was unsafe and crazy to love a vampire. He knew Sasuke only kept him since his body was created to heal itself quickly. He soon drifted into sleep.

_Naruto thrashed as six men held him, pinning him to the ground as they chained his legs to a wooden platform he knew all to well. All the men released they're holds and smirked manically as they left, commenting on ways they hoped the sacrificed boy would be ripped to shreds in the claws of the vampire to come. "No! Damn it! Hanase!" he screamed at them to let him go._

_No one looked even looked his way as the sun started to fall. He screamed and cursed louder. The villagers just closed their doors and windows tightly. Tears started to form in his eyes, as he feared the creature coming for him when night fell completely._

_The sun sank from his view, leaving a dusk, which was fading into blackness. The tears rushed down the boy's cheeks. "Please please! Let me go! I'll do anything! I'll never do anything wrong! I swear! Don't let it take me! I don't wanna die!" He begged for someone to take mercy on him and release him but deep down he knew no one would._

_He continued to beg as he saw a man walk from the forest. He was pale white and smirking. His black hair framing the white face and made him look even paler than he was. Naruto knew that he was the creature and started to shake. "N-No! Stay away!" he screamed at the man that slowly walked toward the platform. The steps were slow but wide and graceful._

_As the man came within a foot of Naruto, the blonde struggled and thrashed, begging him to just leave. In less than the blink of an eye, cold fingers were on Naruto's cheek, brushing tears away, "Hush little one. You are not meant to die here. I will not hurt you." The man's crimson and onyx eyes burned into the blonde._

_The blonde gulped and shivered, "No! You're lying!" he cried shaking his head from the hand, "Please…just leave me alone." He choked out between his crying. Breathing was getting harder as the panic started to choke him causing him to gasp for breath._

_The icy hand lovingly played in the blonde hair. 'Calm down.' The vampire's voice echoed through the human's mind. A heavy pressure suddenly rest on his mind silencing as he saw the fangs flash and move to his neck. As the teeth pierced the soft flesh, pain ripped through his body…_

Naruto jumped into a sitting position, panting and covered in sweat. He hated remembering all the pain and confusion of that day. "Daijoubu?" Sasuke had sat up too. He had been holding Naruto in his sleep. The blonde looked at Sasuke in a slight panic. Sasuke pulled the blond to him. He didn't need to read the boy's mind to know what was making him panic. The night of their first meeting had always made Naruto afraid. "Shh…it's okay." Sasuke rubbed the blonde's back lovingly to calm him when he realized his pet was shaking in fear. "I'm here…you're okay." He continued soothing him as the minutes passed. Soon the boy had fallen back asleep in his master's arms, which caused a smirk to dance across Sasuke's lips. "Don't worry…they got what they deserved…" he whispered knowing Naruto didn't hear him.


	3. Protection

DO NOT OWE NARUTO!

Italics = Past/memories

* * *

Replies to reviews:

Dragonfire04: Thanks for your support. I hope you enjoy.

The Desiree Incident: I'm glad you like it. And of course more twists are to come. I'm having a slight writer's block at the moment so the fourth chapter is being a pain. More will come soon. I promise!

Breaking my nonexsitent heart: Yes Roxy. I will give you more. I promises ^-^. Thank you again for beta-ing chapter three :D

ami: Thanks. I guess my beta miss that. I don't normally write in older time so it's a first :D

* * *

**Chapter Three: Protection**

_Sasuke sucked the delicious liquid from the screaming boy's neck. Holding him protectively. This sacrifice was cursed. He tasted the creature's blood in the human. This boy's blood was making Sasuke's powers grow. The rush of strength made him feel drunk with power. He smirked and sucked harder wanting more. He was soon flooded by the emotions his pet was feeling. Pain. Fear. Anger. Sadness…and…relief? It was uncommon for a sacrifice to ever feel relived to die so Sasuke used his powers to dig into his victim's mind. He saw what the villagers had put him though over and over and felt his own rage flaring. How dare they abuse his prey like this to save their own lives. He growled against the flesh and pulled away from the sweet taste when the screaming had stopped and the boy had passed out. _

_As he held the chained boy, villagers were peering out their windows. Sasuke's eyes flared with anger. He smirked and said a few words faster than a human would see. Seconds later, two girls came from the forest, the raven had originally appeared from. "Are you sure Sasuke-sama? Can we really destroy your village?" Sasuke smirked to the blond girl. He had made a deal with a village elder hundreds of years ago to protected this village in return for a sacrifice once a year. Something about the boy's memories had destroyed that promise. _

_"Leave no one alive then burn it to the ground, Ino." He replied to the girl. She was his underling and the pink-haired girl with the blond vampire was Ino's pet turned vampire. _

_The girl named Ino smiled, "You heard him Sakura. Feed well on the human." Within a human blink the two girls were gone and screams filled the small village._

_Sasuke sat on the platform and held the boy in his lap, petting the hair. He whispered softly to the unconscious boy, telling him that the people who hurt him were dying, painfully. The vampire continued to watch the blood splat as the girls made quick work of the village then set it up in flames. Ino turned to Sasuke and flashed him a peace sign for victory, a huge grin on her face. The two females walked up to him, "Are you keeping this one?" The blond asked looked at the sleeping boy's face._

_Sasuke nodded, grabbing the chain and crushing in like fragile glass. "I don't know why I want to keep him beside the fact that his blood is divine." He smirked and held Naruto, bridal style, as he walked with the flames burn bright behind the three. The girls watched him leave…_

The raven-haired male felt no guilt when he thought of his past. He was happy they had killed that village then or he would have gone back and tortured them more. Naruto stirred and cuddled deeper into Sasuke. The sweet smell of Naruto wrapped around him. He would do anything to protect this boy. He kissed the boy's forehead staring at the whiskered burn marks a villager had craved into the blond when we was but a child. Rage started to build in him again but he forced on watching Naruto sleep. He kissed the forehead again then closed his eyes.


	4. Truth

Hey everyone! Chapter four is here! I'm so glad I've gotten so many favorites.

DO NOT OWE NARUTO!

* * *

Replies to Reviews:

Demon'slOver: Yes I love the immortal cliffhangers :D

Katsutoshi96: I'm so glad you like it. Enjoy the newest chapter.

Dragonfire4: Yay.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Truth**

Sometime around midnight, the blonde reawakened. He blinked and looked around the darkness. Sasuke had gone to hunt; his scent faintly lingering or maybe Naruto was just remembering it. He sat up slowly. His body felt like it he had been immobile for weeks. He was stiff and sore as he stretched with a small grunt. Slowly he groped the wall for the light switch, which he flicked on. He winced as the light blinded him.

"Good morning Naruto-kun." The voice that filled the room was unfamiliar to the blond. Naruto's head snapped in the direction of the voice. A man, who looked a lot like his master, was smirking at him. Long black hair was tied behind him. His eyes were the same black and crimson as Sasuke.

"Dare da? (Who are you?)" he growled. He remembered Sasuke telling him not to talk to anyone else. He could tell this man was a vampire too. For the first time in two years, Naruto was afraid of a vampire. "Get out!"

The man was sitting at Naruto's side, "Acting brave are you? Boku no kawaii to chibi kitsune. (My cute little fox.)" He purred into the blond's ear. He soon had Naruto pinned to the bed by the shoulders.

"No!" he pushed at the man to be released. The man was smirking down at him. "I'm not yours! Let me go!" he thrashed. "My master is gonna kill you!" he was in a pure panic.

'Be calm.' The man's voice attacked his senses and instantly calming the human. "You are mine whether you believe me or not…" he paused and stopped holding Naruto down, though his power kept Naruto from running. When Naruto seemed to settle down, the man continued, "You know how cursed humans are born ne?" he saw the confusion in the boy's eyes. "I'll explain then. Your mother made a deal with me sixteen years ago. She came to me a week after being attacked and raped by the one she loved. She begged for the strength to destroy him and said that she would do anything for it. I agreed so in exchange for the power I bestowed upon her, she was to hand over her first child. I could scene the baby growing inside her though she hadn't known that the rape had gotten her pregnant. All too quickly she offered you up to me. Anything to do with that man had to die she said. The power in her was coming from the fetus so she had nine months to destroy the one who hurt her, which she did. But when the time came for her to give birth she had a witch deliver you then take and protect you from my grasp. The witch took you to the village you grew up in by shielded you from me for fifteen years. When the witch died, the magic hiding you from me was destroyed and I found you. You were meant for me not Sasuke and he knows that. You will be mine..." he kissed the boy hard.

Naruto tried to break free from the kiss but the vampire over powered him and he became lost in a trance. The raven-haired male kissed down his jaw line then kissed directly on his pulse. His fangs extended and traced the skin. His mouth slowly descending on it; tips of fangs touching the skin… "ITACHI! Get off him!" An angry voice filled the room, startling Naruto back to coherent thinking. The man was off him by the time thought came back to the blond. He slowly sat up and locked eyes with his master. Sasuke's fangs were bared and his eyes nearly full crimson. His nails were like claws. He looked like a wild beast. It scared Naruto more then the man called Itachi.

"You finally show up. After years of hiding from me, you come to be willingly ne, foolish otouto (little brother)?" Itachi voice was calm and taunting.

"GET OUT!" Sasuke growled at the man. He was snarling at him. "Don't you DARE come back here!" he snapped at him.

Itachi didn't care what his brother wanted. "You know you can't beat me in a fight. Plus…" his hand was then tangled in the human's hair causing a small sound of pain, "I could snap his neck before you take a step."

Naruto's fingers clawed into the arm, irritating the man. Itachi growled at him and threw him hard into the headboard of the bed. "NARUTO!" Sasuke cried as the scent of blood filled the two vampires senses. Itachi then took his leave. If he had stayed, he would have kill the human he had come for. Sasuke laid his pet on the bed. The blond hair was slowly turning crimson. His pure blue eyes fought to stay open but soon the darkness of blood lost took him over.

* * *

I'm not a hundred percent sure that 'Boku no kawaii to chibi kitsune' means My cute little fox but I think it does


	5. Turmoil

Sorry this chapter is so short. The seventh one is longer. Oh and this chapter I don't like so much since it's not the original. The original was great but it was deleted and this is as close as I could remember it.

DO NOT OWE NARUTO!

* * *

Replies to Reviews:

Ivy: Naruto torture is alway fun =D Nah you'll see why in this chapter or th next :D

Tinker16: Why thank you :D

The Desiree Incident: I must say you're review made my day. Don't worry. Itachi isn't going to have him yet...or for long. Sasuke would kill him first then me for writing it . I will update as much and fast as I can.

Bleacher: It's pretty new and thank you

* * *

**Chapter Five: Turmoil**

With a groaning sound, Naruto blinked a few times before waking up. "Naruto?" The soothing voice of his master came to his ears. He looked at the blurred mess of black hair as it started to clear. Two others were in the room but he only looked at Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke…" he rubbed his head, "Damn…I feel like I was hit by a boulder." He groaned. Warmth filled the side of his head. He turned his head and saw a pink haired girl. The girl smiled to him as her hand on his head glowed a pale green. "D-Dare?" he asked lazily.

"Her name is Sakura and I'm Ino. We're friends of Sasuke's. You were hurt pretty bad." She smiled, "Sakura's just healing your head." The blond girl flashed her teeth in the smile.

Naruto looked to Sasuke again. "W-What happened? Where is…that Itachi man? He did this ne?" he asked and touched Sasuke's hand.

"He's gone now. Don't worry about him, love. I won't let him hurt you again." Sasuke kissed the blond softly. Ino and Sakura smiled and left after Sasuke dismissed them. When they left, the male vampire lay beside his pet and started stroking his hair. "I'm so sorry Naruto. I couldn't protect you from him. Gomen." He pleaded for Naruto's forgiveness.

The blond lightly touched Sasuke's cheek with his fingertips, "I'm not mad. You tried…Demo (but) was what he said true? Was I really meant to be his pet?" Naruto's eyes begged for the truth. When Sasuke said nothing and looked away, Naruto knew the answer, "I-It is true. You…." He smiled, "You did it to protect me from him ne? Or defy him right?" The blond's faith in Sasuke was so strong that he knew Sasuke was protecting him even back then.

"It was a bit of both. I didn't go to save you from him at first. I wanted to see the human my brother created. I want to kill something he wanted. I wanted to see if you were like him and if you were I would have killed you in second and if you weren't I would save you from him. He is the cruelest man you'll ever meet. He…he killed all of the Uchiha clan, my clan… though he spared me from death…only me. H-He…" Sasuke paused. It seemed hard for him to continue. "He then tortured and raped me for days and days. Then when I was so close to the death I started to crave…he changed me. And being a newborn, my body needed his blood to survive. He'd feed me then starve me. Shatter the little bit of pride I held onto. Make me beg for the tiniest drop of blood…" He bit his lip to the point of blood.

Seeing him in such turmoil hurt Naruto so he pulled his master down and kissed him softly. "I'm so sorry that all happened to you." He looked at Sasuke with sad eyes.

Sasuke smirked, "It's in the past. I'm fine…all that matters now to me is you… and your safety…" he kissed the boy and petted the soft blond hair. "You need to sleep love. You've lost a lot of blood today." He purred into the boy's ear and held him close. Slowly he lulled Naruto into sleep.


	6. Poison

Sorry for such a short chapter but the next will be up SOON!. By the way, I'm tooooooootally obsessed with 'My Black Dahlia' by Hollywood Undead at the moment so there many be infulence from that song later :D

DO NOT OWE NARUTO!

* * *

Replies to Reviews:

Katsutoshi96: I'm glad you like it. Here's some more Itachi for you :D

Breaking My Non-Exsistant Heart: Yes Sasuke you always do. Even as Roxy :D That's for the support and the little beta-ing

The Desiree Incident: I always love your reviews. Yes Sasuke was raped and now Naruto needs to be tortured because I am a cruel cruel person to ninjas everywhere :D

* * *

**Chapter Six: Poison**

'Naruto…wake up…' A voice flooded the boy's mind. His body sat up on its own. His eyes were dull like he was asleep. Naruto heard Sasuke in the kitchen. 'Avoid him…Come out the window…' the voice demanded. Naruto crawled out his bedroom window and his footsteps continued down the gravel path. He didn't feel the pain as his feet were beaten and cut by the rocks. "Ii ko…" This time the voice wasn't in his head.

A hand touched the soft blond hair, snapping the boy from the trance-like state. "….I-Itachi!" he cried and attempted to run away.

The man's arm wrapped around the blonde's waist the second he turned. "No you don't. You're mine now." He smirked at the struggling boy

"Let him go!" Sasuke was less than a foot in front of him.

"Sasuke!" Naruto smiled and stopped struggling, knowing Sasuke would save him again. Sure, he may get hurt but the human boy didn't care about his own safety, like he care about Sasuke's.

"Now why would I do that foolish otouto?" Itachi interrupted whatever else the blond was going to say as the arm around Naruto squeezed him tighter. "He was meant to be mine as you know." The elder vampires breath was cold on the blonde's neck.

The boy's eye caught the glimpse of fangs extending. He panicked and started to thrash for freedom. "N-No...." his breathing was shallow and came in pants as panic gripped his lungs. He feared death and he knew this man would bring it to him. Before he could think any farther, the fangs sank into his fresh and a burning started. Not the normal short burning sensation of blood being drained but something much worse. "AH!" he screamed in hopes that the fire in him would die. He felt the blood inside him boil and his arms shook lightly. The fangs were gone as quickly as they came and Naruto was dropped to the gravel crying out in pain. Sasuke lunged at his brother in a haze of rage. The blond was scared. Scared of death. Of the pain. But most of all he was scared of Sasuke being hurt or killed. "STOP!" He cried as the pain increased. It did no good. The two vampires were clawing at each other before the human blacked out with another scream.


	7. Awakening

Sorry for the delay. I haven't had a computer over the weekend so I finished it yesterday then was being a pain and wouldn't let me login .

* * *

Replies to Reviews:

Kit Of Light and Dark: Thanks I'm glad you like it.

demon'sLOver: Yes I suck. I just live to torture my readers :P j/k Enjoy this chapter

The Desiree Incident: Team Sasuke...Is this the new Twilight? Dude!!!! Schweeet!

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Awakening**

His head was spinning in pain when his consciousness returned. He blinked a few times to clear his vision, "D-Doko da?" he looked around wondering where he was. This place was unfamiliar. Sitting up, the blond shook his head. His neck felt warm and when he touched it he found that it was bandaged. "What the--?"

"The bleeding stopped but the gravel was in the cut so I bandaged it for you..." A voice said and Naruto glared at the doorway. It wasn't the master he loved, but Itachi.

"What did you do to me?" The blond spat at him. All of the problems started with his vampire and it was really starting to piss Naruto off that Sasuke's brother did all this.

"Last night? Hmm…Well I poisoned you so you wouldn't interfere with the fight of course. As I'm sure you know, vampires can generate poison through their fangs into a human blood and only vampires can remove it. If I would have used anymore than what I did, you'd be slipping into a painful death right now." he smirked. He was amused by the boy's pain. The fact that he had almost died was amusing to this man.

Rage swelled in the blond, "What the hell do you want?" he snapped.

"I've already told you. It's you I am after." He said calmly as he sat beside the human. Said human only scooted away as much as the bed would let him until his back touched the wall.

"Stay away from me!" He snapped. He didn't want to be near this man.

The man pinned him to the wall behind him, "You are MINE now!" he growled dangerously. "I'd recommend you obey me like a good pet." His fangs glistened lightly.

"Or what…you'll kill me?" he smirked acting fearless. He growled out his words in a cocky manner.

"I can do things to you that are worse than death…" he growled, showing his fangs as they extended. "Didn't Sasuke tell you I was the master of torture?" he smirked. His fingernails turned to claws, which he dug into the boy's shoulder, cutting though his shirt and skin. The blond cried out in pain. "Still fearless little one?" he snarled.

The human whimpered, "S-Stop!" he tried to get free, only to be slammed against the wall, almost denting it. "Itai…" he whined as he small tears came to his eyes. The claws dug in deep then came down the blond's chest leaving blood in their wake. He licked the blood clean. He ripped off the shirt, which was in shreds. His fangs bit into the boy's neck, drinking from the boy until he felt dizzy from blood loss. The pain felt like he had been tortured for days. "F-Fin-e…I-I'll l-lis…ten…" he groaned as his mind spun. The teeth were removed as the boy passed into a restless sleep.


	8. Punishment

** There is SEX/RAPE in this chapter! You have been warned! I DO NOT OWE NARUTO!**

* * *

**Replies to Reveiws:**

The Desiree Incident: *gives you a TEAM SASUKE shirt* I wish I was good enough to right the next Twilight. And don't worry Sasuke will come :D

Katsutoshi96: Glad you like it. The intensity will be continued

Kit of Light and Dark: Glad my story got you to like stories like it :D

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Punishment**

Slowing the blond stirred. He saw Itachi on the other side of the room, staring. "You going to behave now?" he smirked and waited. The boy nodded slightly. "Good choice." he paused 'Now be a good boy and ride me.' He growled into the pet's mind.

"W-What? No…" Naruto snapped but his body started to move on its own. "N-No. No!" He cried as his hands quickly rid his body of the clothing he had on as Itachi removed his own.

Naruto crawled up and straddled the man's waist. "For disobeying, no preparation." He smirked. Naruto tried to fight the grip the creature had on his mind but it was too powerful.

His body moved and his hand took the man's hard member. He lowered his body onto it swiftly. "AH!" He screamed in pain as he pushed down on it until it was fully inside him. Tears streamed down his face. "N-No...st-op..." he choked out desperately through the pain. He felt a warm liquid with the splitting pain and knew he was bleeding.

"Move." the man's voice echoed around the blond boy. He licked his lips at the smell of the boy's flowing blood.

"P-Please no..." he begged as his body moved in a steady pace on the vampire's member. The splitting pain continued and Naruto found now way to escape it. Every time the thick rod entered him, he cried. The blond leaned back on his hands slightly to move easier. His whole form seemed to be floating in his pain. The movement flowed swiftly even with the bleeding and pain.

"Ii ko..." Itachi thrust up to meet the movement causing new whimpers and whines from the human. The vampire was skilled. He knew how to cause just the right amount of pain to keep the blond conscious. He slammed up into him each time, causing only pain. The human deserved no pleasure for his defiance. Naruto continued to whimper and cry as he moved.

"Get out of his head, Itachi." A voice growled through the room. Naruto looked toward the voice. He smiled weakly at Sasuke. Just as he was about to speak, Itachi's voice came.

"So you finally show up, otouto." Itachi smirked and moved Naruto harder causing cries from the blond, "You want him? You can have him."

"No! Itachi don't!" Sasuke yelled and the seme's fangs extended and punctured the boy's shoulder. A different burning attacked the blond. He screamed as the burning took over his mind and body in seconds. His vocal cord were frozen as he felt the liquid keeping him alive being drained. His pulse slowed to a stop. His limp body was thrown to Sasuke. "You'll be okay..." Sasuke cooed, trying to comfort the dying human. Naruto continued to stare at Sasuke until his vision hazed. '...I love you...' He thought with his final glimpse of Sasuke...


	9. Protecting

Hey everyone! Sorry this took so FREAKIN' LONG! I've been busy and I had some writer's block. Anyway, I changed chapter Eight a bit so re-read that so you're not confused (though you probably won't be.) This is what Sasuke was doing while Naruto was kidnapped. **I DO NOT OWE NARUTO!**

* * *

**Replies to reviews:**

Kit Of Light And Dark: Poor SasuNaru I would say :D

Itooshii Koneko: Wow you make it sound like my writing is so epically amazing. Thank you :D. Here is what happens next

demon'sLOver: *hides* can't find me :D

The Desiree Incident: You'll see if Itachi is gone for good or not. Hopefully Sasuke wins Naruto but you never know *smiles evilly*

Thanks to everyone for the reviews :D

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Protecting**

"God damn it!" Sasuke growled punching a wall, denting it. "I let him get away with Naruto" he hissed.

"Sasuke-sama, you need to calm down. Your anger will not help Naruto-kun." Ino stated. "We need to think. Do you know anywhere Itachi-sama would take him? Anywhere he frequents?" She and Sakura were on the bed. Sakura's head was in Ino's lap as the blond girl petted the pink hair.

Sasuke continued to pace, "No. I didn't even know he was in the area." He was angry and didn't know how to precise. He want to save his lovely human but he had no way of finding him.

'Sasuke...' the blond's voice echoed in his thought. The fear in his voice was thick and overpowering. The sound strangled him. His throat tightened and his head spun. How could one since word hurt him so much? How was so much power coming through the humans voice? Not even a voice but a mental plea. Sasuke shook his head. He didn't have time to think about how Naruto was doing it. He closed his eyes and his mind found the blond.

"Sasuke-sama!" Ino called as the raven disappeared but he was too far gone to hear her.

'I'm coming....' he tried to reassure the blond but he knew Naruto couldn't hear him this far away. He ran for at least two hours until he came to a old house in the middle of nowhere. He could feel the one who changed him and the one he loved inside. With a small growl, Sasuke appeared inside the house to see Itachi sitting on a bed with...Naruto riding him. He felt the pressure on Naruto's mind and growled, "Get out of his head, Itachi." The blond looked to him and smiled weakly. He opened his mouth to speack when Itachi spoke.

"So you finally show up, otouto." Itachi smirked and moved Naruto harder causing cries from the blond. Sasuke snarled. He wanted to rip Itachi to pieces right then. "You want him? You can have him."

"No! Itachi don't!" Sasuke yelled and the seme's fangs extended and punctured the boy's shoulder. The blond screamed as the liquid keeping him alive started being drained. His pulse slowed to a stop. His limp body was thrown to Sasuke. "You'll be okay..." Sasuke cooed, trying to comfort the dying human. He'd save Naruto no matter what. Naruto continued to stare at Sasuke until his vision hazed. '...I love you...' He thought with his final glimpse of Sasuke. The eyes shut as tears came to the raven's eyes. "I know...I won't let you die." he promised to the boy and took him away.


	10. Unconsciousness

Sorry another short one. **I DO NOT OWE NARUTO**

* * *

**Review Replies:**

**Desiree Incident:** Not really a mental link yet but kinda.

**Itooshi koneko**: Yeah sorry it was soo short. I'm lame that way. The mental link thing is kinda out of love kinda just because Naruto is a cursed human.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten: Unconsciousness  
**

It had been over four days since those beautiful blue eyes closed last. The blond's breathing was rare and shallow and near silent. In those four days, Naruto's heart never gave a beat. His voice never made a sound. Sasuke held the cold hand as he petted the boy's hair. "...Naruto..." his voice was a plead. He remembered how painful his change was but it was short compared to this. Sasuke had slept for two days as his body felt like he was burning alive slowly with needles poking through every cell in his system. It was his slow, painful death. His whimpers and cries filled the room for the full forty-eight hours. The thought of Naruto going through the same fate as he had tore him apart.

"Sasuke-sama....you need to go hunt. You haven't eaten the whole four days. We'll watch over him while you're gone." Ino smiled as her and Sakura came into the room. "I'll contact you if he wakes." Sasuke and her shared a mental link since he was the one who changed her.

The male vampire was about to protest but nodded. "I'll be back in under an hour." he jumped out the window. He ran at his top speed to find his prey. He felt his chest tighten when he was away from his sleeping love.

He found the first lone human he could. He cornered the girl and before she could scream, he had her pinned mentally and physically. His fangs sank into her flesh easily. He had forgotten how hungry he had been when he was with Naruto but now that the deliciously warm liquid filled his senses he became lost. Time slowed as he sucked her life away. 'Sasuke-sama!' Ino's voice cried in his mind before cutting ripped free of his dying prey and ran toward the house. Something was wrong....very wrong...

He jumped into the window of Naruto's room. No one was there? He sniffed the air and raced to Ino's scent. She was lying on the ground a few feet from Sakura. Their necks were bleeding like they had been bitten and bloody claw marks decorated their shoulders. "INO!" He cried and dropped to her side. "Daijoubu ka? What happened? Where's Naruto?" his voices slurred as he lifted the girl to sit up.

"We're...ok-ay...demo Naruto-kun...he's...gone." she panted as her neck and shoulder healed. The fresh blood was still there and Sasuke licked it from her. After all she was the only one he had ever changed. She held a special place in his heart like a sister.

"Who hurt you? Did Itachi come for him again? Was he the one who hurt you?" panic hit him harder. Naruto was in danger again? How could he let this happen?

She shook her head. "The one who did this was....was Naruto-kun..." Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. 'Naruto did this?' he asked himself.


	11. Killing

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.** Due to limited internet access my updates will be a bit slow. Sorry all! Oh and if you don't understand any of the Japanese in here let me know (Though I think I put the english in parentheses)

* * *

**Replies to Reviews:**

**Milkchocolatehot64:** Two more for ya.

**Itooshii Koneko:** Yes Naruto did it. Crazy evil Naruto. Thanks for the support and not complaining about the shortness. I'm trying to make them longer or post more than one for the short ones.

**The Desiree Incident:** But the darkside has cookies and yaoi :D

**Miss-abarai:** Sorry for the shortness

**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Killing**

Sasuke had been running for hours now. He found dead humans every two or three blocks and knew Naruto killed them. The bite marks were angry red and bloodly claw marks were on there shoulders, exactly like Ino and Sakura. 'Naruto why the hell are you doing this...?' he asked himself. Suddenly a scream filled the air. The raven-haired boy ran toward it. The sight he saw shocked and slightly scared him. Naruto was hunched over a child, no more than twelve, licking away blood. Blood was everywhere on the blond and his eyes were also the color of blood. The only word Sasuke could think of to describe it was demonic. 'What is happening to him?' Sasuke had never gone on a killing spree like this. He had never seen a vampire act like this either. "N-Naruto..." Sasuke said quietly yet the blond jolted his head to look at the other, "Naruto, that's enough...you need to stop..." he took a few steps toward the boy. "You've killed enough..." Sasuke moved to touch his shoulder but Naruto bit the hand then jumped back.

Naruto looked scared, like a cornered kitten. He stared at Sasuke. "Who...?" he started to ask. Why did his mind feel so clouded? He couldn't tell friend from foe in his blood crazed state. The only thing that made scene to him right now was killing to calm the blood lust boiling inside him. He blinked a few times. "Not enough..." words were hard to form. His fangs extended and he crouched to fight. If Sasuke was going to try and stop him it wouldn't be without a fight. He clenched his jaw in a snarl.

"Naruto! I'm not your enemy." he snapped. His instincts screaming at him to fight.

The blond hissed then lunged at the raven. His fangs and claws ready to rip flesh. Sasuke just dodged though everything in his body told him to fight back. He caught the blond's wrists and snapped them. The sound of pain Naruto made hurt Sasuke more than he thought it would but it was the only way. He knew the bones would heal in under two minutes. He had to work fast. He slammed the side of his hand against the back of the blond's neck earning another loud snap. It took a second but the bloody one passed out. "Gomen." Sasuke whispered as he picked the boy up bridal style. Slowly he walked back home.

He took his blond to the bedroom and tied him down with a chain designed for restraining his kind. Ino and Sakura helped him as much as they could. Their wounds fully healed. As they secured him, Sasuke told the girls what had happened. "Why is his blood lust so bad? I don't remember it consuming me like that." Sakura asked.

"I don't know...I've never see it consume even a newborn like that..." Sasuke mumbled, brushing back the bloody hair. He slowly used a wet cloth to wipe the blond clean.

"I think I do..." Ino softly stated. "Remember that he is a cursed human. Maybe whatever Itachi-sama's powers created took hold of him in the change. That could be why he slept so long for the change without making a sound. You said he had trouble forming words and that he seemed not know the difference between friend and foe ne? That could be why. This thing has slept in him for sixteen years. It just hasn't learned about life yet..." Her theory was plausible. Sasuke didn't know what to say.

"Exactly." A new voice said. It was a calm tone.

Sasuke turned and looked to the new voice. Two males and a female stood in the doorway. Two of them vampires, one a wolf type creature. "N-Neji?" Sasuke's voice had a small edge of shock and fear in it as he blinked at the male vampire. The white eyes were a sign of eliminators. They were the ones to clean up when humans came close to finding a coven. They destroyed the vampires how didn't follow the unwritten rules. If they were here...then...no matter how much he fought...Sasuke was going to lose the one he loved...for good...


	12. Elimination

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.** Due to limited internet access my updates will be a bit slow. Sorry all!

**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Elimination**

"Sasuke-kun you know why we're here." The female's voice was also calm yet it was softer and the pity she felt for what they had to do was clear. She was Neji's fledgling. The first he had ever changed. They were both thousands of years old.

"No! You can't have him!" He snapped back. "He's still a newborn. He didn't know better. Just give me time to train him!" he half begged the girl.

"Sasuke...we have no choice. What Ino said was true. He is a cursed human. The creature in him will never allow him to be trained. That is why changing a cursed human is punishable by death. Itachi will be held responsible for changing him." The one called Neji stated. "Gomen nasai...he has to die." his white eyes looked to the chained boy.

"He's not like the other cursed humans! Please just let me try!"

The wolf scoffed. "That's what Neji said about Gaara remember." he growled to Sasuke. Neji tensed but it had to be said. "You remember the stories about Gaara ne? He was a cursed human who was changed. After the change he killed and killed. He could never get enough pain and blood. Neji stubbornly took an interest in him before the change and after he tried to train that beast only to get that scar in his shoulder." The man explained. A round scar was hidden on Neji's shoulder. A stigma he beard for his failure.

Sasuke understood the pain that flashed over Neji's eyes. "One week. If he kills anymore than needed to survive it will be both you souls." Hinata stated and the wolf looked at her about to protest when she continued, "We will be watching closely. If he started to attack one human more than need we will kill him on the spot." she then looked at the dog. "Kiba-kun...what can it hurt to let him try? I understand what you think about all this but Neji-niisan was so close to getting through to Gaara-kun when he was killed. Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun have been together for much longer than Gaara-kun and Neji-niisan. Plus...Sasuke-kun was also changed by Itachi-san so their minds and powers are closer linked. He has a strong chance of succeeding." She left Kiba no room to argue. "Gambatte Sasuke-kun." She smiled softly to him. "We shall return in one weeks time." The three disappeared.

Sasuke looked to his sleeping love. "I can do this right?" he asked the room but mostly the unconscious one.

Ino's hand touched her creator's shoulder. "You can..." she smiled to him. "We'll help."

"No...I have to do it alone. Thanks though. You two should go get some food and rest." He dismissed them. Slowly he bent down and kissed Naruto's forehead. "I've failed protecting you so many times...but I will help you." he had to find a way to get though to his love. He just had to...


	13. Hunger

Replies reviews to come

**Chapter Thirteen: Hunger**

As night fell, the blond stirred lightly. He tugged on his restraints. His eyes opened a bit. Panic attacked his clouded scenes. He struggled more. "Naruto calm down." Sasuke's voice broke his haze. A cold hand was on his forehead. "I know you're confused and hungry." He had a mug in his free hand. The liquid's smell was heavenly but stall. He sniffed the air then thrashed to get it. "Calm down or you'll spill." The elder vampire smiled and put the mug to the blond's lips. "Drink love. It's animal blood." he said softly.

The blond licked his lips and let the blood flow down his throat. Why didn't it taste as good as the blood yesterday? Was animal blood that much different then human blood? His brow wrinkled as if in disgust but he drank all the liquid in the cup. When the cup was empty, the blond's tongue lapped at the remains. He groaned and struggled to think of the words. "Want...human b-blood..." He tugged at the restraints again.

"Gomen, you can't have it yet..." Sasuke brushed some hair from the blond's face. The blond thrashed. He wanted the taste of humans more than anything and his body tried to inform Sasuke about that fact. The Uchiha looked over the boy, "Seems animal blood isn't strong enough for you...You can't feed on humans yet so...." he paused, "drink from me if you have to." Naruto looked confused. Could he drink from another vampire? As if understanding the blond's unasked question, Sasuke continued, "My blood is stronger than human blood. It's not as sweet but it will fill you faster. The only downside is you'll see my memories and you'll link with my mind." he bared his throat, close enough for Naruto to bite if he wanted.

Naruto started at the flesh. His mouth watered a bit. He wanted to blood under the skin more than life at the moment. He hesitated at the thought of seeing all the memories. Didn't Sasuke once tell him about the pain of his past? The blond's mind was too hazy to remember. His fangs extended and Sasuke leaned into him. The fangs brushed the flesh and, with that, all doubt was gone and he sank his teeth into the jugular vein. The blood was a welcome change to the animal blood. The rush that came to him made him shake in pleasure. It tasted so good that soon he became lost in the sensation. He became unaware of the amount of time that passed. Seconds later it hit him. Pain. Sasuke's pain. His past and torture. His life and death.

**_Sasuke was about a year younger than when he was changed. A bright smile was on his face as he ran home from school. The manor came into view. It was large and filled with many house. Something was different today. The boy could feel it. No one was in the streets. Laundry was still out hanging on pouches though it looked like rain. Sasuke slowed to a walk and looked around a bit confused. He started to open the door, "I'm home!" he called out as he came in. His mother wasn't there to greet him. Now he knew something was wrong. His mother was ALWAYS there. "Kaasan?!" he cried in a bit of a panic. He slipped off his shoes and raced through the house. "Kaasan!" he came into the living room and froze. _**

**_Both his parents were on the floor with bleeding punctures in their necks. He fell to his knees in front of them and shook his father. "Wake up...Wake up!" They couldn't be dead. He continued to scream at them to wake up._**

**_"Foolish otouto...I know you can see they are dead..." His elder brother walked out from the shadows, blood dripping from his lips. Sasuke stared at him like he was the devil in human form. He crawled backward in fear. "Do I scare you little brother?" he smirked. "You are the last alive...The only alive." He walked toward him. "Your life is in my hands."_**

**_"No!" Sasuke jumped to his feet and started to run but by the time he turned around Itachi was already in front of him again._**

**_"You cannot run from me..." Itachi's hand raised then slammed into Sasuke's neck. His world went blank._**

_~*~_

Naruto's eyes widened in fear as he fed off his former master. It was too late to stop. He felt a cry building in his throat as he drank. The memory ended but a darker one began.

_~*~_

**_The room he awoke in was dark and damp and made of dark brick. Chains were around his wrists which were coming from the ceiling and his feet were barely brushing the cold floor. He looked around, confused. His body was strained and painful. It was too dark to see anything. "Niisan?" his throat was dry and sounded cracked and horse yet still full of childish curiosity. _**

**_"Do you like your new room otouto?" Itachi asked as he walked into the room. A sinister smirk was decorating his facial features._**

**_"W-Why are you doing this, n-niisan?" he felt like crying. The way his brother was looking at him scared the young boy. Images of his dead, bloody parents flooded his mind. _**

**_A harsh snap filled the room followed by a shriek of pain and a trail of blood. "Don't ask stupid questions." Itachi growled as the bloody whip came back to his hand. _**

**_Sasuke's eyes widened as his brother came near him. Fear rose in him and he thrashed, "No!"_**

~*~

"No!" Naruto pulled free from the warm liquid and flesh. His head was spinning and he was crying. "S-Sa...suke..." he whimpered. His eyes were softer; almost their original azure again. The blood lust was still there but it wasn't taking over his mind like before. "Sasuke" he whimpered again.

"Naruto? I-Is that really you?" He asked. He was softer and sweet like he was before the bite. The blond nodded slowly. Sasuke hugged him, "I thought I'd lost you...I thought Itachi had taken yet another one I loved." he held him close.


	14. Closer

**Chapter Fourteen: Closer**

Evening came three days later and Naruto was still chained to the bed for safety. Yet when he awoke he felt oddly warm and comfortable. The blue eyes blinked a few times as he awoke. He looked to the source of warm. Beside him lay Sasuke bathed in moonlight. His eyes closed and lips parted like he was asleep but the blond knew his master rarely slept. He was just resting. "Hey..." The raven's voice was soothing and calm, "Sleep well?" his hand played with the soft blond hair.

Naruto smiled softly. "Surprisingly." he didn't struggle with the restraints though his body was aching for blood again. "I-I'm hungry." he groaned. "Do I still have to drink that gross stale blood? Can't you teach me to hunt yet or do I have to remain chained longer?" he gave Sasuke a flash of his sweetest look. He hated being chained up and Sasuke knew that.

Sasuke looked at him softly. He hated causing his pet this pain. He knew the hunger was hurting him. A pale hand ran through the soft blond hair. The blood lust in the blond seemed to have calmed and he seemed to be normal again but Sasuke was still unsure if he wanted to risk let Naruto free. If Naruto killed...would the other thing in him awaken again? Was human blood safe for him to feed on?

After seeing the confusion in his master's face, Naruto sighed. "Sasuke... It's okay if I can't...I understand...I fear _**it**_ too." He smiled sweetly.

"You know I want to let you go...but...I don't want to lose you..." he couldn't look at the blond. He thought for a moment. "I'll release your wrists for a while. We can see how you do..." he looked to the blond. The blue eyes sparkled in happiness as he nodded.

Sasuke's fingers wrapped around the key. He twisted it into the hole and unlocked the first shackle which popped off. He then did the same with the other. The second that one was off, Naruto lunged but not to run. His arms wrapped around the other's neck and their lips crashed. 'Naruto?' he asked mentally. The blond pulled back a few seconds later, "Sorry...I missed that..." he grinned wolfishly. Sasuke pounced then, pinning the blond to the bed again. "Sasu–" he was silenced with a demanding kiss. The raven's kisses were hungry and dominating. His hands ripped at Naruto's shirt. He couldn't explain the lust that attacked him. The nails pulling on Naruto's shirt turned to claws and slashed the material and throwing it all the the ground. The pants and boxers were dealt with in the same manner.

Sasuke moved down and nibbled on the blond's neck, "Sasuke...what...what are you doing?" The boy was a little scared.

"I...I don't know...I'm not stopping though until you're truly scared...I won't hurt you like Itachi..." Sasuke licked his neck. Naruto hesitated but nodded. Sasuke's fangs barely broke the boy's flesh and blood attacked him. The pain made Naruto moan in pleasure. 'Why does pain feel so good?' he asked without knowing. "Pain and blood are turn ons for vampires. Trust me to make you drown in pleasure." he smiled and moved down to lick a nipple.

Naruto moaned in pleasure. His fingers went into the raven hair. The pleasure was insane. "S-Sasuke..." he whimpered. "M-More please." The raven smirked and bit the nipple lightly causing the blond to cry out. His body was on fire. The raven licked and bit down the blond's stomach and licked his penis. "Ah! Sasuke!" his griped the other's hair in pleasure. "Oh god!" Sasuke took the tip into his mouth. The clawed hand pulled the hair lightly. "Sasuke." he purred more and wiggled for more. The raven hair one sucked the flesh harshly. Naruto thrashed and moaned for more. The warmth of the other's mouth was driving Naruto to heaven. His fingers pulled the hair harsher as the pleasure grew. The way Sasuke swirled his tongue and the texture of the appendage was almost too much. Sasuke's nails dug into the tan hips causing another groan of pleasure. In a matter of minutes, Naruto cried out Sasuke's name as he came in the waiting mouth. He panted as he came down from his high.

Sasuke licked his lips after swallowing. "You taste good, love. Almost as good as your blood." He smiled and kissed him.

"I'm still hungry." Naruto groaned as his fangs cut Sasuke's lip. He licked the blood.

"You can feed from me." he bared his neck.

"B-But...what about your memories?" he looked a bit scared.

"It's be fine this time. You've seen most of the bad stuff so you won't see it again." he smiled, "It's be okay. I promise."

Naruto took a deep breath. His hunger was taking control. He slowly nodded and moved close to the exposed flesh. His fangs extended and punctured the cold skin. The liquid on his tongue was amazing.

~*~

_"Kill them all." It was Sasuke's memory of the night of the blond's nightmare. The blond was in the vampire's arm unconscious. The two other vampires, Ino and Sakura appeared. __As he held the chained boy, villagers were peering out their windows. _

_In a flash, the girl vampires appeared, Ino and Sakura. "Are you sure Sasuke-sama? Can we really destroy this village?" Sasuke smirked to Ino. _

_"Leave no one alive then burn it to the ground, Ino." He replied to the girl. _

_The girl named Ino smiled, "You heard him Sakura. Feed well on the humans." Within a human blink the two girls were gone and screams filled the small village. Human blood spatted on the windows of the homes._

_Sasuke sat on the platform and held the human Naruto in his lap, petting his hair. He whispered softly to the unconscious boy, "The blood is painting the walls, my pet. They are all dying, painfully. They can no longer torture you." The vampire continued to watch until it was set aflame. Ino turned to Sasuke and flashed him a peace sign for victory, a huge grin on her face. The two females walked up to him, "Are you keeping this one?" Ino looked at the blond in his arms._

_Sasuke nodded, grabbing the chains and crushing them effortlessly. "I don't know why I want to keep him beside the fact that his blood is divine." He smirked and held Naruto, bridal style, then walked away. "I'll protect you from him." he whispered to the blond boy's ear._

~*~

_"NO!" Naruto slapped the food from Sasuke's hand, "I'm not becoming your chew toy!" The blond snapped. "Just kill me and get it over with!"_

_Sasuke wore a calm expression. "Naruto...you need to eat..." the blond growled angrily at the vampire. As he opened his mouth, his stomach growled, "See. You are hungry. I'm not just keeping you to feed on you." _

_The blond shook his head, "NO! You're lying! I don't believe you! Just let me go or kill me."He was still scared of his master. It had only been a week or some since he was taken into Sasuke's home. _

_The raven growled and pulled the blond's hair to tilt his head up, "Naruto...I won't hurt you." The vampire's lips collided to with the warm human ones. Naruto was in shock as the vampire gave him his first kiss. He wanted to fight it but his mind was in overload as the kiss melted his body. The vampire had control over the blond's body. Naruto could never resist. His body just responded to the vampire._

_~*~_

_"Naruto...please...wake up..." Sasuke was holding the blond's hand as he lay unconscious on the bed. "Don't leave me...I searched for you for so long..." his hand tightened on the boy's. He had tears in his eyes. The love coming from Sasuke was so strong it almost hurt._

_~*~_

_Sasuke was in front of the two female vampire. __"I've failed protecting you so many times...but I will help you." He looked at Naruto, "I will save you from them! They will NOT kill you!" he was angry at the eliminators and the other human-like creature. "This time I will save you!"_

~*~

The blond broke away; blood still dripping from his lips. Tears were in his eyes but this time out of happiness. He hugged his lover. It was amazing to see how Sasuke saw him. "I love you..." he held him tight. Little did they know of the trouble to come...


	15. Secrets

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!** Sorry for the long wait! Love you all.

~Rin

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifteen: Secrets**

Naruto rubbed the sleep from his eyes with a yawn. He looked around the room and saw his love sleeping. He had only seen Sasuke sleeping once in his life. It was an adorable sight. The blond couldn't help smiling. Thoughts of the former night came to him, making the smile wider. He fingered the bite mark on his neck. The place Sasuke had bitten the night before was the same place Itachi had marked him. Anger gathered in his chest at the thought of the elder Uchiha. Would Itachi forever haunt him? Was this how Sasuke felt? Was his lover still haunted too?

He whimpered without thinking. The onyx and crimson eyes blinked and the males eyes opened fully, "What's wrong?" The raven's deep voice flooded the blond's ears. Naruto gasped at the sound. Their eyes met. Everything felt right for that moment to Naruto.

The blond smiled, "I'm sorry...Did I wake you?"

"Naruto...what's wrong?" He asked again in a stern voice. He wasn't about to drop it.

"W-Well...I was wondering...do you still..." he took a breath, "Do you still think about what happened? You know with Itachi? Does it still haunt you? Will I ever forget?"

"I'm not going to lie. It's hard. I didn't forget. I'll never forget..." seeing the sadness cross Naruto face, he petted his hair. "But...it does get easier." He kissed his forehead, "It really does. Being with you helps a lot." He smirked and pulled the blond to his chest.

Naruto forced a smile and relaxed. After a few moments, "I'm hungry..." he whimpered.

"Ready to learn to hunt then?" The elder asked and Naruto nodded. It had been four days. He knew the Eliminators were still watching them. He was a bit nervous about letting Naruto hunt but he had no choice. He took Naruto's hand then pulled him off the bed. "After a month or so when you're at full strength, we won't need to kill nearly as often anymore. We can just feed on each other in the mean time. Are you sure you're ready?"

Naruto nodded. "Do we have to kill? Can't we just feed?" The guilt overpowered his voice.

"Well...there is the girl I see for snacks. We could go see her. It'll be hard for you to stop once you get the taste of blood though." Sasuke informed him.

"Yeah but if you're there, you'll stop me...right?" Naruto asked and Sasuke nodded.

The elder took the blond's hand. "Let's go then." he smiled and they headed out.

~*~

Sasuke knocked on the door of a lone home in the middle of the forest. "Hey. It's me." he called.

'So he comes here a lot...' Naruto felt a tug of jealous. 'Who else gets to know his secrets besides me....?' A small pout crossed his face which he quickly changed. The last thing he wanted was for Sasuke to know about the jealousy. He heard a girl's voice call 'I'm coming' then footsteps. They were lithe and quick. He listened as they came closer.

The door opened and a girl, no older than seventeen answered. She wore a pale purple button-up shirt and black shorts. She also had glasses and slightly spiked long red hair. "Welcome back Sasuke-kun!" She smiled. "Come in. Come in." She moved so they could enter.

Sasuke walked inside and took Naruto with him. They walked to the living room with the girl following. "How's the blond, Sasuke?" A male with light blue hair as for his spot on couch. His eyes looked the blond up and down. He smirked, his teeth all sharp like fangs. Naruto blinked.

"Oh! Is this the pet?" The girl asked.

"Pet?! I'm no pet!" Naruto snapped back.

Sasuke petted Naruto's hair to calm him, "Suigetsu, Karin. I'd like you to meet Naruto. He was the curse human I told you about." He paused then explained what had happened. About Itachi, Naruto's change, the Eliminators. "So I was hoping you'd let him feed on you like you do for me..." Sasuke asked.

Karin seemed hesitant since she only let Sasuke feed on her because she admired and loved him. "I'll do it. Good thing he's my type." Suigetsu sighed. He had never let anyone feed on him before. Sasuke looked a little shocked and the look on Karin's face was priceless. "It's just a little pain at first right?"

Sasuke nodded and asked Karin to make something for Suigetsu to eat after and drink since he took a lot out of first timers. He explained to Naruto and Suigetsu what to do. Suigetsu removed his shirt and Naruto slowly walked over, "A-Are you sure?" he asked the male who nodded.

The blond sat lightly in the other's lap, straddling him. His fangs extended and sunk slowly into the soft flesh of the human neck. A choked pain sound came from the teen and a small hiss then just labored breathing. Warm liquid attacked Naruto's senses. The coppery taste that was drawn from the male was like ecstasy. Human blood was like a drug. He wanted more and more. After what felt like an eternity yet not long enough at all Sasuke's voice broke though Naruto blood hazed mind, "Naruto…that's enough...stop.." his voice was like a liquid venom warning. As the fangs retracted, a strong wave of darkness hit the human like a truck and his breath was choppy.

Suigetsu panted out a curse as Naruto licked the wound clean. "You okay? I'm sorry...I hope I didn't hurt you much.."

The male chuckled as his breathing came back to slightly normal, "A vampire that doesn't like to hurt....this should be interesting..." Sometime, in the course of his feeding, Karin had returned and was now bandaging Suigetsu's neck. She had given him a tray with his food and a drink. He began munching on the sandwich.

Karin smirked, "Do you need a snack before you leave Sasuke?" She asked. Sasuke slowly nodded and Karin and him went to her room after he explained to Naruto about how she didn't like people watching.

"Sit with me Naruto." Suigetsu said gulping down the last of this drink as Naruto sat by him. "So..." he paused, "I take it you and Sasuke are...ya know, together?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah..." he smiled.

"Are you sure? You do know...him and Karin have been...having sex almost every time he comes to feed...?" He asked.

Naruto's eyes widened, "S-Sex...they been having sex....this whole time?" He slowly started to shiver in anger. Before the other could nod, Naruto was out the door...


	16. Sorrow

So...here is not just one but TWO new chapters!!! So I really feel like Masashi Kishimoto right now cause this and the next chapter are kinda fillers but not too much. I wanted to go into Neji's past so bad. Neji is my favorite character in the show and I feel like I needed to give him a bigger part in this story. There will be a chapter sometime in the future about Ino's past too cause I like the way she was changed and I like having the brother/sister, sire/underling thing with Sasuke and her. Anyways I hope to post another chapter shortly. So now read and enjoy!!

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Sorrow**

Wind lashed around the blond as ran. Faster and faster. He wouldn't stop. He didn't know where to go. He just ran. 'Why?! Why did Sasuke do that to me?' His body swirled with a mix of sorrow and rage. The rage burned at his limbs as he ran. He found himself in the burnt remains of his former home. He sat on the platform he was once chained to. He punched it, smashing a hole into it. 'Damn it! Why can't I be happy for once!' He fought the small tears coming to his eyes.

"Naruto-kun?" A soft voice came from behind him.

Naruto jumped into a fighting stance. "Who are you?!" he snapped. "How do you know me?"

"My name is Hinata. I'm sure Sasuke-kun told you about me. I'm an Eliminator. I'm also the one that fought for you and Sasuke-kun." Her bright white eyes stared into his azure ones. "What's wrong? You were crying..."

"Shut up! It's your guys fault! If you would have just killed me when you thought you should have I won't have found out!" Naruto was just blaming his anger on them. It was an easy outlet. His eyes flashed between the deep blue to bloody red.

The elder vampire just stood there and let him vent at her and blame her. "I know it's hard to know about the creature in your blood but...it wasn't us that changed you. It was Itachi-kun." She watched him switch between his normal self and the creature inside him. She was ready to fight if she had to.

"That's not what I'm talking about!" he snapped. Tears burning his eyes. He saw the girl's confusion. His voice calmed and he was speaking normally again though the tears threatened to fall. "I didn't want to know...The girl he fed off...the girl he fucked...the one he cheated on me with...I didn't want it confirmed...that I wasn't the only one..." Sure he had thought that he had others. The taste of women's blood he had tasted in their many kisses when he was human, had always made him jealous and curious. He was just to afraid to ask. To have his fears become a reality. The images of Sasuke on top of Karin as their limbs were tangled together as he fucked her senseless and drank that which fueled her life flashed in the blond's mind. He hadn't realized the tears had finally started to flood down his cheeks.

Arms wrapped around the blond. He blinked then realized the Eliminator was hugging him. It didn't add up. He was told Eliminators were harsh and uncaring. "Naruto-kun...Sasuke-kun loves you...He fought for your life. He wants to be with you forever...I know you know all of this. You need to talked to him about the pain you're feeling." Hinata told the upset newborn.

"I know..." he fought to stay calm. He sat on the platform again.

She sighed, seeing that he had no intention of going home, "Well...I'm guessing you don't want to talk to him about it right now...so do you want some company?" When he nodded, Hinata took a seat next to him. "So it seems you're doing better...I'm glad that Sasuke-kun got through to you...It's been six days and you haven't killed a single person. You're control is really good for a newborn. You even fed without killing. That's something even elder vampires can't do." One of her unique abilities was to calm the room and make other's forget the pain in their hearts.

He smiled. Her power was helping the pain of Sasuke's betrayal fade, "Thanks. I just...I don't like to kill." he hesitated, "Are...Are you guys going to kill me?"

She shook her head, "If you continue as you have been, I don't see why we would. You're keeping our existence secret and aren't killing needlessly. I for one believe in you. I planned to tell Kiba-kun and Neji-niisan to spare your life." She smiled and chanded the subject. "So why did you come here?" She was polite. She could have just dug though his mind if she wanted.

He was relieved to hear that someone believed that he was in control, even though he wasn't sure of himself. "This..." he looked around. "This was my home. This is where I met Sasuke. I was sacrificed. My village had a treaty with Sasuke. He wouldn't hurt them in exchange for a sacrifice once a year. Though when he bit me, he saw the pain they caused me. He saved me and…killed them." He paused, "Ummm...Can I ask you something? Though if it's something you don't want to answer you don't have to." She gave him a 'sure' then he started, "When I was unconscious, I heard someone say that their was another cursed human that was changed, I think the name was Gaara. I wanna know more about that."

Hinata looked to her lap. "It's not really my place to tell you." She looked nervous almost.

"Why do you want to know?" A deep voice came from behind them. Naruto turned and saw the other vampire Eliminator. "What does it matter to you?" The male walked over to them.

"So you were still close, niisan. Naruto-kun this is Neji-niisan. He was the one that was with Gaara-kun...it would be his place to tell you." Hinata introduced them.

"I...I just want to know that I'm not the only one...I want to know what should happen...How dangerous I am." Naruto said, sincerity decorating his voice. "I want to know if Sasuke will find pain if I'm killed."

Neji sighed. He saw part of Gaara in the blond. "Fine." he undid his jacket and bared his neck and shoulder. A round bite-like scar was visible as well as four long claw marks. The marks he was given by Gaara, "I've never done this...but it's easier than explaining and I'm sure Gaara would do the same. Bite me. You'll see everything. But I should warn you it's not all pretty. You'll feel a lot of painful emotions." Neji looked at Naruto.

The blond got up. He was unsure. He looked at Neji hesitantly, "Are you sure you want me to know?" he asked.

Neji nodded, "If anyone has a right to know it's a cursed human..." Naruto came closer slowly. He leaned in as his fangs extended and bit into the cold flesh.


	17. Memories

So here is Neji and Gaara's past. I hope you like it since I think GaaNeji is so cute.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Memories**

_Neji walked alone through the forest. He was finally getting used to being a creature of the night. His hunger didn't consume him anymore. His violet eyes watched as a village came into view. This was the place of his birth over a hundred years ago._

_ His childhood home caught his eye, within a second he was in the backyard. He sniffed the area. No one was inside the manor anymore. All human scent had left the place. He knew the house was left for him. It had been years and the house had a few vines crawling at it. It was the middle of the night. In the time it took for the sun to rise, Neji had cleared the vines and cleaned up parts of the house._

_ He walked inside. The walls were darkened but still the same. He walked down a hallway. A single picture hung in the corridor. A boy about fifteen with dark brown, almost black, hair and soft lilac eyes. It was himself. Neji looked at the painting. He used to be carefree but sad. He studied the painting. The forced smile he wore. The sadness hidden in his pale purple orbs. The hand on his shoulder, the hand that led up to the face of the man who changed him, his language tutor. He growled low in his throat, his nails growing into claws. The claws slashed the painting, shredding it. The anger took over. He knew that face would forever haunt him but that didn't mean he had to look at it as well. _

_ The house hadn't changed since he was taken. He walked to his old room. The pale walls of the room made him feel a bit better. More relaxed. He fell onto the bed which surprisingly had no dust. He raised an eyebrow as he thought of why. He closed his eyes and rested. He heard the door creak open and footsteps climb the stairs toward the second floor. The scent was human so the vampire didn't move and continued to feign sleep. The human came into the room and looked surprised, "Hey that's my bed." the male's voice was husky and demanding. Neji opened his eyes. The other male looked about as old as the vampire had been when he was changed. Pale emerald eyes with blackness around them stared at the pale male. Red short hair covered the top of a marking on his forehead. The symbol for love. "Move it." the voice snapped again. Neji smirked and just moved closer to the wall, making room for the male. "Who said I wanted to share? Move it!"_

_ "Who said it's yours?" Neji smirked and sat up._

_ The male blinked. No one had ever not listened to his demands it seemed. "What's your name?" The vampire had spiked his interest._

_ "Neji. And this is my house." he was still smirking. "And yours?"_

_ "Gaara" was his short reply. He flopped onto the open side of the bed, obviously bored with fighting. There was a pause then Gaara spoke again, "Just be quiet and let me sleep." Neji chuckled and nodded. The human slept._

~*~

_Two months later, Gaara and Neji were practically joined at the hip. Gaara spent every day at the manor only leaving when he needed food. They were laying in the bedroom like that had all to often. Suddenly Gaara broke the silence, "Hey Neji....Are you here to kill me?" _

_ "W-What?" the long-haired one was caught off by that. He looked at Gaara as if he were crazy._

_ "I've seen you before you came here. The thrashed picture in the hall. It was you. You're immortal. A creature of the night right? I was told that I was born to be a sacrifice to an immortal." He said._

_ "That's not me." Neji started then got cut off._

_ "Don't lie to me." Gaara snapped. "I've looked at that painting all the time. You have the same sadness in your eyes that I have. I like you. It made me think that I wasn't alone. Please...tell me...what are you?" Gaara was serious and the brunette could tell. Neji sighed. He felt compelled to tell him. So he did. He told him everything. The night he was changed, what a cursed human really was...everything. "Is that why you seem weak lately? Have you not fed?" Gaara asked and Neji nodded. "Well...wasn't my body made for you to feed off? Why not bite me?"_

_ Neji had never really thought of that as an option. "Wait...do you know what you're saying?" _

_ Gaara nodded, "I trust you Neji...I'm not afraid of you..."_

_ "You should be. I could kill you in the blink of an eye or lose control and be like the monster that changed me..." Neji looked down._

_ Gaara lifted his chin, "You aren't like him." He slowly kissed the male. It wasn't the first kiss they shared but it felt like it. Gaara seemed to always know what to do to calm Neji. "You need to eat too." Neji nodded and stopped arguing. Gaara slowly pulled off his top and tilted his neck. Neji scrapped his teeth across the human's neck then slowly pierced it. The taste was perfect. The richest thing he had ever tasted._

~*~

_ "Get off of me." Neji growled at the one who changed him. Gaara was away for the day and his tormentor happened to arrive. "You and him don't need to be here." another of his tormentor's underlings was always close to him._

_ "Neji-kun, is that anyway to talk to the one you gave your virginity to?" The man purred into the younger's ear._

_ "Gave?! You fucking stole it!" he snapped and thrashed._

_ The man slammed Neji's wrist hard against the wall, denting it and breaking his wrists. Neji hissed in pain but within seconds the broken bones healed and only bruises remained. The man slammed his underlings head into the headboard hard enough to crack his neck and skull. Neji's mind went blank for a moment until his bones again. Within that time, the man had shredded Neji's clothing. He shoved into the younger causing him to cried out a bit. "I'm so glad I changed you when you were still a virgin. After you heal you still feel like a virgin now." he growled and started to fuck him hard. Neji clawed at the man for freedom but the elder overpowered him easily. "Feisty as ever." Neji felt himself tear and heal then tear more. His claws brought blood to his tormentor's skin. He hissed. "Look how much you like rough sex." he smirked to Neji's erection. Before Neji could protest, the man moved faster, more violent. Neji couldn't speak, all he could do was give small groans of pain. After what felt like an eternity, the man came inside him. He pulled out and cleaned himself. He petted Neji's hair then pulled it to pull his head back. He smashed his lips to the others and licked it, tasting blood. He pulled away, "What an amazing taste. Did you kill the one you fed from?" _

_ "No..." Neji couldn't lie since his sire would just dig through his mind. "Please...just leave...you got what you wanted now go." He turned from the man. Without arguing the man left. Neji sat there for a little over ten minutes until he heard the door open. He tensed then the familiar scent of Gaara hit him. _

_ "Neji." Gaara ran up the stairs and into the room. He looked like he was going to say more but then a shock look crossed his face when he saw the Hyuuga. "Neji what happened?" Neji smiled and pulled the human to him in a hug. Everything seemed better now that Gaara was there. "Neji?" he blinked but Neji didn't speak so Gaara stopped pushing it. Neji would tell him. Gaara petted the long hair._

_ "Gaara. I...I'm not the only one of my kind here anymore..." Seeing Gaara's confusion, Neji told him about what had happened and who was here. "He liked the taste of your blood on my lips. I know him. He'll want to either kill you or change you just mess with my head. He always takes everything from me." he held Gaara closer. "Don't leave my side...please. I'll go with you if you need to leave okay?" _

_ Gaara nodded slowly and lay there with Neji. "Oh...I forgot." he reached into his jacket and grabbed two leather cords from it. Necklaces. One had a dark stone with a slash of red in it and one had a pearly stone with a streak of lavender in it. "I found this and they made me think of you and of me." He put the dark one around Neji's neck, "Then you'll always think of me." he smiled._

_ Neji looked at him and kissed him after he put on the white necklace._

_~*~_

_ Night fell over the manor. It was hard to believe Neji had been there for six months. Something wasn't right tonight though. He sniffed. Where was Gaara? Gaara should have been right by him. There was no way he could leave the house alone with the amount of blood Neji had drunk. He jumped from the bed. He caught Gaara's scent and chased it. He found the human in the forest...in the arms of someone he knew well. "Kabuto! Let him go!" he snarled. He could tell that Kabuto had a grip on Gaara's mind keeping him there._

_ "Oh and why should he do that?" The one that changed Neji stepped out from the shadows and brushed Neji's hair from behind, "Does this little human mean that much to you?"_

_ Neji snarled. This was going to hurt, "Orochimaru...please...don't hurt him...You just want to torture me right? Then do it to my body. I won't fight. You've taken everything from me...please...don't take him too..." He was right begging Orochimaru hurt. It hurt badly._

_ Orochimaru smirked, "You're just too cute when you beg. But did you think I was going to kill him?" Neji's head turned to look at the male, "Kabuto is just going to change him. He's cursed. His body powers us. We don't want him dead."_

_ A small voice came from behind him, "Neji." Neji turned back to look at Gaara. Kabuto's fangs had sunk into the soft flesh of Gaara's neck. Seeing the look of pain on Gaara caused pure anger to well up in Neji and he lunged but Orochimaru was faster._

_ Orochimaru threw the younger vampire back. Neji groaned when he broke through two trees and slammed into another. Vertebrae in his spine made a sickening crack and he coughed blood then jumped up as they healed. He raced at the one holding Gaara again but by this time, Kabuto just threw the limp Gaara at Neji who caught him easily. "Take him my pet." Orochimaru smirked and the elder two left._

_~*~_

_ When night fell on the fourth night, Gaara's eyes fluttered then snapped open. Neji jumped. "Gaara!" he was so happy. In less than a second, Gaara dug his claws into Neji's shoulders and bit down on his neck. "Stop it Gaara!" he tried to get him off. Gaara's grip only tightened. When he was bored, Gaara ranked his nails down Neji chest causing him to cry out a little. The wound started to heal but couldn't fully. _

_ Gaara ran off. He slaughtered the villagers nearby and went on a rampage. Neji tensed. He had to save them he knew it. Tears fell from his eyes and his chest tightened. "I'm sorry Gaara." With that Neji attacked. Having been older, he knew how to kill a newborn. A few snapped then he burned the body. He hated himself and the pain he felt. Tears were still falling. He found the necklace Gaara wore. He put it on as well. "I'm sorry I dragged you into my world...but I won't let him get away. _

_~*~_

_ Years had passed and Neji had finally caught up to his tormentor. The night had come and he snarled. The fight was a mix of blurs and pain and blood. It took almost a whole day for him to win this fight. His eyes turned pure white after. He need what he had to do. It was now his job to save other's from the same fate._

_~*~_

Naruto pulled back in a hurry. He looked at Neji's chest where the two necklaces dangled. He touched them slowly. Neji flinched. "I doubt he blames you..." he didn't know why he said that but he did.

Neji looked at him, "You really are like him..." he smiled. "Talk to Sasuke, you idiot." He smirked as he spoke. "You know he loves you. He fought to save you so don't give up so easily." Neji turned and pulled his shirt back on. "We're leaving, Hinata."

Hinata nodded and went after him. She turned to Naruto, "Good luck, Naruto-kun." The two disappeared.

Naruto sat back on the platform. Should he really go talk to Sasuke? "Naruto..." the familiar voice was undeniable. He turned and saw who he knew was there.


	18. Confrontation

So please please please don't hate me or give up on the story after this chapter. There is a point!

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Confrontation**

"Naruto." Liquid venom dripped from his mouth in the form of words.

Naruto felt his muscles tighten. "I-Itachi? But...you're...you're supposed to be...d-dead."

Itachi smirked at the tint of fear Naruto's voice held. "Do you really think the Eliminators could kill me?" he asked. "I'm older than them. More skilled. I'm the only vampire in existence that has the power to resist them. Right now, I am the eldest vampire that walks in this world." He stepped closer to the blond newborn, "One thing I'm sure you know, I always get what I want." Naruto jumped to his feet. He felt the pressure of Itachi digging in his mind again. "Do you really want to return to my otouto? The one who claims to love you then lies to you and sleeps with another. At least I'm honest with you. I want you. Just you. Plus you'll never have to worry about the beast in you with me. I created it. It can't disobey me."

Naruto was shaking slightly. Why did part of him agree with Itachi? Why did part of him want to stay with Itachi? Itachi stepped closer. "Why me? Just because of my blood? Because I'm part of you?"

"Part of it is...though...not all of it. The way you fight back and the power you had even as a lowly human. You were strong and now you're even stronger. I want to see what you can do now. I want to see what the Kyuubi is like."

"Kyuubi?" Naruto asked.

"You are the ninth cursed human to be changed. So that if the name of the creature in you. It's powerful yet you overcame it that quickly. Just come with me. Sasuke doesn't deserve you and you know it. He'll continue to use you..." Itachi's voice was so certain. Itachi's fingers brushed Naruto's cheek and Naruto leaned into the touch without thinking. It felt comfortable even though he was afraid. He knew the horrible things Itachi had done, to him...to Sasuke, but that didn't seem to matter. He loved Sasuke so deeply that finding out what happened when Sasuke had gone to feed was almost too much. He didn't want to think. He knew he did love Itachi and that part of Itachi cared for him. "Come on Naruto...come with me...I won't hurt you again."

"I..." He pulled away slowly. "I can't...I can't forgive you..." Naruto had a problem trusting others. He couldn't forgive the pain Itachi put him through or the betrayal Sasuke made.

"Forgiveness isn't necessary. You know that better than anything." Itachi's hand went into the soft blond hair.

"I don't understand you. Why are you being all nice? You raped me! You stole my human life! You killed me! Why should I ever trust you?" Naruto snapped and moved like he was going to pull away only to he a harsh tug on his hair.

"I was being nice because I know you'd like it that way. But one way or another you are coming with me now!" Itachi pulled him hard to his chest. He bit the blond's neck. The younger howled. The same burning white hot pain as the night he was taken. He felt the blood inside him boil and his arms shook lightly. His body twitched uncontrollably as the pain grew. Itachi's fangs were removed. He held the boy in his arms, "I didn't want to do that again...Sleep for a little while...the effects won't last long." Naruto's body became numb and he opened his mouth to speak but before words passed his lips, the world faded to darkness.

Naruto blinked awake. His body was tingly but no longer numb-feeling. He woke up a room he knew. He slowly sat up then stood. He walked to the window and looked out it. The night sky was starting to lighten but there was still plenty of darkness. The window itself was hard. Hard then Naruto could break. It was might to be unbreakable to vampires. "Naruto. Are you hungry?" Itachi appeared in the doorway.

"Leave me alone. I don't understand you. You rape and kill me then you kind and trying to keep me from pain..." He looked at his lap. "Are you really doing this for me...." he smirked, "or is it to get Sasuke back?"

Itachi growled lowly in his throat and glared at the blond, "Why would you think that?"

"I saw Sasuke's memories of his change... of you... You wanted to break him...to keep him chained to you. You didn't want to lose the little brother you cared so much for. I'm a way to get to him to you aren't I?" Naruto's voice was slightly shaky but he sounded so sure.

"So you have it all figured out do you?" Itachi got a wicked look in his eyes. "Do you really think I'd be doing all this to just get Sasuke? I changed you into a cursed human with the hopes of Sasuke stealing you from me then proceeded to find, rape, and change you? Listen to your theory Naruto. Does that really sound sane? When I could easily just left Sasuke chained in the room I held him in?" Itachi chuckled, "Not even I would waste that much time...Besides maybe I was really just after you." He slammed his lips against Naruto's which slammed Naruto into the window. Naruto groaned against him but didn't try to fight, he knew better, instead his body welcomed it. Naruto felt the other's tongue in his mouth and wrapped his arms around the other only to have them slammed against the window and pinned.

The kiss was broken and Naruto whimpered. "Why?" The blond questioned and Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Why me? Why does my body react so strongly to you? Why can't I resist? What did you do to me?"

Itachi chuckled and petted the blond hair sensually, "You can resist you just don't want to. Your body...your blood everything about you wants me. Kyuubi wants me so a big part of you wants me. Everything about him wants to be with the man that created him. And do I really need a reason to want you?"

Naruto shook his head. "I don't understand it...What about Sasuke? I love him..."

The elder picked the blond up and set him on the bed. "One night. Forget about all of it. If you still love him so much after than I will let you go...but if any part of you doubts it I'll continued to try...Tomorrow I will let Sasuke know where we are. I cut off your mental link with him for tonight only." Itachi kissed him again.

"One night only." Naruto said. He couldn't deny the elder. Plus he was still angry with Sasuke and wanted to forget. For one night only he would be with Itachi and not think of Sasuke. It was obvious that Itachi was trying to take care of the blond's needs. Itachi's lips once again attacked Naruto's and Naruto felt like he was floating. He had no idea how much time passed but by the time that the kissing stopped they were both naked and Itachi was nibbling on the place had had once bitten. Naruto gave small cries of ecstasy as that spot was sucked, nibbled and punctuated. His hands pulled at Itachi's hair and his boy shook with pleasure.

The black haired male licked and sucked his way down the blond's boy. He licked the boy's harden manhood. He sucked the flesh harshly. Naruto thrashed and moaned for more. The warmth of the other's mouth was driving Naruto to heaven. His fingers found the elder's hair and pulled the hair harshly as the pleasure grew. The way Itachi swirled his tongue and the texture of the appendage was almost too much. It felt so much like when Sasuke had done the same. Naruto shook his head to get the images out of his head of Sasuke. Itachi's teeth ran softly against the hard member causing a squeal to come for the blond's lip and he thrust up. "I-Itachi!" He scream in pleasure as he came hard into the elder's mouth. He panted as he came down from his high and Itachi licked up the extra semen.

Naruto looked at him with lidded eyes. Itachi kissed him again as a finger nudged inside the blond causing him to whimper. Naruto shook his head and broke the kiss, "Itachi...I..."

Again he was kissed, cutting him off. "You don't need to feel guilty. He does it to you...one night. Just feel don't think." The blond looked about to argue but then nodded. Itachi's lips were on his again as another digit was forced inside and started to stretch him. Naruto wiggled. He couldn't take it. He thrust up into Itachi. Itachi gave a small groan. The fingers were removed, both vampires couldn't wait any longer. "Are you okay with this?" Itachi asked once only to get a nodded. He wasted no time and was soon hilt deep in the blond. The younger howled with the pain and pleasure mixture. At first the movements were slow...hunting for something. After only a few thrusts, Naruto screamed as he saw stars. Itachi's thrusts became harsh and fast against the spot in his that drove him wild. The blond's arms wrapped around Itachi, holding on and clawing down his back. He felt the blood staining his fingers and Naruto screamed in pure pleasure. Itachi started stroking the blond once again hardened flesh. The blond panted for more and when he felt his climax coming the blond bit into Itachi's shoulder to stop his cry. Itachi grunted and the bite cause him to flood the boy's insides.

Naruto licked the blood from his lips and panted. Itachi pulled out of him and laid by him, covering them with a blanket. "You liked it ne?" He petted the blond hair. Naruto nodded, "Better than Sasuke?"

"S-Sasuke and I...we...we never had sex..." Naruto blushed.

Itachi smirked at that. The satisfaction that he was the only one Naruto had sex with swelled in him. Again Itachi kissed him hard. "Sleep hun. I'll get Sasuke for you come evening." The sun was starting to rise. Itachi dropped the curtain so the sun didn't hurt the newborn. Being as old as Itachi the sun didn't hurt him through the tinted windows. Naruto nodded slowly and snuggled into Itachi, when he returned to the bed. The guilty had started to swirl inside him as he fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

So again please please please don't hate me or give up on the story. It was originally Sasuke that came but a bunch of people put the thought of it being Itachi in my head. There will be SasuNaru soon I promise


	19. Together

**Chapter Nineteen: Together**

The blond stirred awake. He was alone but jolted into a sitting position. The two scents that invaded his senses, shocked him. Both the Uchiha brother were downstairs. He could smell the hostility in them. He stood up. He growled after he looked at what he was wearing. Itachi had dressed him in a orange and black sexy corset dress. He shook his head and looked for his own clothes only to find them shredded on the floor. He could smell their anger growing and decided to forget the clothing and ran downstairs. The skirt brushed his thighs and made him shiver.

"Naruto..." Sasuke's voice was soothing and he spoke without seeing the blond. "Naruto...are you okay?" He turned to his love, "What the hell is that you're wearing?" he walked closer looking at the dress.

"Stop." Naruto snapped and Sasuke stopped moving. "Did you? Did you sleep with Karin?"

"What? Who said that? Is that why you ran off?"

"Answer me! Now!" Naruto yelled angrily.

Sasuke looked shocked. "What's gotten into you?" He blinked. "What has Itachi been telling you?"

Naruto's eyes flickered between azure and crimson, "Itachi has done nothing! Answer my question!" The anger vibrated in his voice as he glared at Sasuke. Itachi watched carefully, ready to calm the Kyuubi.

Sasuke looked down. He knew he had no option but the truth at this point. "It was part of the pact. Before I met you, she was the one I fed on. The pact I made with her states that 'if I want to feed I have to satisfy her sexually.' It was along time ago...I can't change it without losing a source of food. It's bound in blood." The shame that came from the proud Uchiha made Naruto calm down slightly.

"Well...I don't like it...Break it. Or I won't stay with you." He wasn't sure if it was himself or Kyuubi talking. He looked at Itachi. He felt a tightness in his chest. He wanted to be with the elder too. Kyuubi...loved him. That complicated things. "S-Sasuke..." the guilt was obvious in his tone.

"I know. Itachi told me...and I can smell him on you." Sasuke bit his lip slightly, "I have no right to be mad at you for it though. I did the same." He smiled to Naruto. "I don't blame you..."

"Sasuke..." Itachi stated. "You're being stupid and selfish. He loves you more than anything. The blind faith he has in you won't last. You should know that better than anyone."

Sasuke nodded, "Is that your way of warning me that if I don't do better you'll take him?" the smirk that Itachi gave was the only answer. He turned to Naruto and extended his hand, "Come back home. I'll break the pact."

Naruto looked at the hand then Itachi then back at Sasuke. He slowly took the hand. "I..." he was torn. He loved Sasuke. He knew that but...he couldn't shake the feelings he felt for Itachi. "I'll meet you outside Sasuke. I need to speak with Itachi." Sasuke nodded slowly and left, waiting by the front door. He looked to the elder. "Thank you Itachi." He smiled.

Itachi rolled his eyes. "I did nothing for you."

"I know." the blond just smiled more. "You did it for Sasuke right? You wanted him to be happy."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Itachi snapped.

Naruto just smiled, "You're not really a bad guy..." Naruto hesitated for a moment, "Can we come visit sometime? I feel it...ya know...Kyuubi...whatever he is...he likes you...Hell he loves you...He's begging me not to leave...But I...I love Sasuke...I love him so much it hurts. Both of you...you're both so important to me...I don't want to pick between you. I never thought I'd feel anything for you...I thought I'd hate you forever, I really did." Naruto looked down and shook his head lightly, "I can...can we visit? Or you'll come visit us? Please."

Itachi shrugged but said nothing for a moment. "Go...Sasuke is waiting for you."

Naruto nodded and ran off to find Sasuke. He pounced on the other vampire's back. "Hey there Sasuke." he kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry. I really am..."

"Stop...It's my fault. I don't blame you for sleeping with Itachi..." Sasuke pulled Naruto around and kissed him. "I haven't been good to you. When you were human it was different. But now...now there is no threat of me hurting you. Give me one more chance. I'll change. I love you Naruto. I don't want or need her. I want you."

"I...I love you too b-but..."

"I know about it already. Kyuubi loves Itachi right? I don't care. He can love him. You love me more right?" Naruto nodded, "Then let's forget this for now." he picked Naruto up and walked. "I'm taking you home. Tonight is just us." The blond blushed but relaxed into his love.

The door to the bedroom was kicked open and Naruto was thrown on the bed. Before he moved, Sasuke was on him. Kissing him demandingly. In the heat, their fangs cut the other's lips. Blood and saliva dripped down their chins. Sasuke pulled back and smirked at the outfit. "Too cute." He slowly pulled off Naruto's underwear. Sasuke's head disappeared under the black shirt. His tongue licking the underside of the blond's hardening penis. Then again. With every lick, the raven felt the tanned member grow harder and slightly longer. Naruto cried out and thrust his hips upward as Sasuke encased the head of the hardness tightly inside his soft pale lips. Those skilled lips continued to tease the boy as they moved down more until the tip was against the back of Sasuke's throat and the tip of his nose could feel the soft patch of blond hair at the base. His head bobbed a little and when he felt the other's arousal was reaching its peak, the elder pulled away.

"Ehh...Sasuke...D-Don't stop." he whined and gave him cute, begging eyes. His blue eyes had small tears clinging to his lashes. He was so turned on it made him shiver and whimper. The teary eyes met the lust clouded eyes of his seme. They were the sexiest thing Naruto had ever seen.

"I can't wait anymore Naruto." Sasuke's voice sounds rugged and like he was purring. Their lips crashed together again. After the kiss, Naruto started to remove the dress only to get his wrists smashed into the headboard, crushing them, causing him to cry out before they healed. "No! Don't you _**dare**_ use your hands..." Sasuke growled. The red in the seme's eyes grew dangerous. His impatience had taken control. He let go of the hands and undid his pants. He pulled Naruto into his lap and onto his erection, hard. The blond screamed in pleasure/pain and clawed Sasuke's back, ripping his shirt to tatters. Naruto howled as shivers racked though his spine. "Saaasukee..." he moaned. "P-Please...more..." Naruto's claws dug into Sasuke's shoulders drawing blood as he wiggled his hips. "I...More..." He growled furiously. Sasuke smirked and kissed him again, cutting their lips once again. He bounced Naruto slowly in his lap. The blond whimpered in pleasure and clung to him as the seme moved harder. The thrusts were smooth yet harsh. A few thrusts later and Naruto shrieked in pleasure as the manhood penetrating him slammed into that spot in him that turned his brain into putty. "AH! SASUKE!" He cried out for more. He couldn't think. He could barely speak. The only thing that mattered was the pleasure that took over his body. Sasuke's hand started to stoke his lover. White took over his vision as he came with a scream then bit into Sasuke's neck. Sasuke hissed and came inside his lover, filling him with an intense heat.

Naruto faintly felt his hair being pulled, making his head tilt. Then the most pleasurable pain ever came. Sasuke's teeth sank into the place he was changed. Euphoria flooded his senses. More and more pleasure invaded with every drop of crimson liquid that was pulled from the blond's veins. Sasuke looked like he was in pleasure then pulled away and curled into his lover. "Naruto. I love you."

"I love you too." he pulled off the dress and pulled up the comforter. He snuggled into his lover. Tomorrow would be difficult but for tonight...it was just Naruto and Sasuke.


	20. Decisions

**Chapter Twenty: Decisions**

Bright blue eyes blinked softly before fluttering open. He could see small traces of the sun setting outside the heavily tinted window. Sasuke's arms were wrapped possessively around his body. Their naked bodies still pressed tightly together. He felt content and uneasy all at once. He had to figure it out. He knew he loved Sasuke more than anything in the world but the other half of him love Itachi in the same manner. Kyuubi couldn't live without the elder Uchiha. He could feel Kyuubi begging to go back to Itachi. It was like a a tug in his heart. Dull but still painful. A constant reminder. He felt incomplete as it was. How could he even start to talk to Sasuke about it? Was this pressure ever going to stop? Could Kyuubi learn to love Sasuke instead? Could Sasuke tolerate Naruto being around Sasuke? Could the blond be with both of them? So many questions with no answers. No way to even start to answer them. He sighed softly and kissed Sasuke's chest. "Wake up sleepy." he smiled. "We have something to do today." there was no way Naruto was going to let the deal with Karin continue.

Sasuke yawned. "I know." he kissed Naruto's forehead. "Two things actually. The first thing I have to do..." he kissed the blond hard. "is you again." he smirked.

The sire's hand roamed down Naruto's toned chest. The blond grabbed his wrist to stop him. "Nope. First thing you have to do is go talk to Karin. Not sex until you do. Got it?" his eyes shown just how serious he was.

The raven sighed and nodded. "Okay." He wasn't going to argue with the blond. He knew it had to be done. He got up. "You're coming with right?" the blond hesitated before nodding.

"Are you FUCKING KIDDING ME!" the red haired girls voice was a shriek that had Naruto covering his ears. Anger cloaked her face.

Suigetsu was annoyed by her and noticed Naruto's discomfort. "How about you two duke it out and I'll let Naruto fed." He took the younger vampire's hand. Naruto looked at Sasuke who nodded then walked with the shark-like male to his room. Suigetsu sat on his own bed. "Ya know the other day...I was originally teasing you but I thought you knew." he smirked. "Though I gotta say you were really cute when I was teasing you." He tilted his head to the side. "I'm betting your hungry so go ahead."

"It's okay. I can fed on Sasuke later. If he is giving up his food source than I won't use anyone else as a food source either." Naruto stood by the door and smiled. "I'm just here to help Sasuke." he smiled. "Thanks though. You're trying to apologize and make me feel better right?"

Suigetsu smirked. "Damn you are an entertaining one." The yelling had finally stopped. "Sound like it's better now. It should be safe out there now." He got up. He ruffled the blond hair. "Go home with Sasuke. I'll take care for Karin. No need to worry."

Naruto thanked him and left the room. The fight had indeed stopped and Karin had ran into her room. Sasuke and Naruto headed back home.

Naruto was fidgety to say the least. He knew he had to talk to Sasuke about the stuff with Itachi. Hell Kyuubi had been scratching at his mind about it all day. Sasuke watched the blond pace. He too knew what was coming. He knew that the blond was afraid to bring up the topic. After ten minutes of watching the blond's fearful routine, Sasuke spoke, "Naruto." his voice alone was calming to the blond. "Try to calm down. If you don't want to, we don't have to talk about it yet."

"Yes we do. Kyuubi is ripping my mind apart, wanting to figure it out. He's gotten stronger or something since I slept with Itachi again. He wants to take control. He wants to be with Itachi more than anything. I'm afraid of what he might do if I can't stop him. He's only calm around Itachi. Itachi loves him too. I don't know what to do..." his voice was sporadic and frantic. "Tell me what to do. I want to be with you but he wants Itachi. You hate Itachi for good reason but the longer I stay away the more I break."

"Naruto. Stop talking and breath." Sasuke stated. He let Naruto calm down a bit. "I'll talk to Itachi." Naruto looked shocked, "We'll work something out. I'd rather put up with Itachi then have the Kyuubi get free and the Eliminators kill you. You know I'd do anything to keep you safe. And as much as it kills me to say, I think you're right, Itachi does truly love Kyuubi. So I think you'd be save with him as well."

"A-Are you sure Sasuke?" He was confused. He could feel the happiness at the thought of seeing Itachi that Kyuubi felt. Sasuke nodded. "You know I love you. I don't love Itachi. I love you." Sasuke smiled softly. Naruto came over and crawled into the raven's lap to straddle him. He kissed the soft lips gently. Sasuke's eyes closed and his hand went into his hair, petting the boy as they kissed.

Chaste kiss turn to hot passionate ones. Tongues arguing over which would win. Was it just Sasuke or was Naruto being more dominate the normal? The kisses never seemed to end and Naruto's tongue had taken control. Sasuke pulled away slowly and looked at the blond. Those beautiful blue eyes where tainted and crimson. "Kyuubi?" he blinked. The blond smiled brightly though it looked slightly wicked. His fangs popped out cutely. "I'm guessing this is your way of telling me to talk to Itachi now huh?" The blond nodded. "Fine. Let's go."

The moon was high in the night sky by now. Its light glistening over the boys. Kyuubi looked like a puppy who was getting a new toy as they got close to Itachi's home. The blond sniffed the air and within second the scents' owner. "So he got stronger otouto?" Itachi asked and walked closer to the boys. Kyuubi fought not to jump his sire, his fangs biting at his own lip to stop himself. Itachi kissed him softly and smirked at the sound of Sasuke's low growl. "Pet. Calm down. Sasuke and I need to talk and if you are not good than you will be punished by one or both of us, understood?" the blond nodded and was silent. Itachi's gaze fell to Sasuke.

"I still hate you...but I love him." Sasuke's eyes fell to Naruto. "Naruto loves me but he loves you. He wants to be with both of us. We're here so...so I...we can figure out something. Someway for us to work this out. I can't risk the Kyuubi going on a rampage again. The Eliminators WILL kill him." Sasuke paused. "I know you don't care and you're probably thinking that if he died it'd be another way to torture me more but if you care about Kyuubi at all don't let them kill him." Sasuke was begging his brother. He hated himself for it but Naruto was worth it.

Itachi just watched the raven. Every move and breath. "Fine." he said. He did enjoy torturing his brother but he loved the blond as well. "You two will move in here." Sasuke looked shocked. "What did you expect? This is the best for him." he pointed to the blond. "He needs both of us to live so it's only logical for us to all just live together. Instead of having to come here when he nears his limit. My home is large enough for you to have a room far enough away from mine. Do you have anything important at home? Kyuubi needs to be contained tonight."

"Contained? I'm...going away? Na-Naruto...is...b-better than m-me?" Kyuubi still had trouble with human speech. He looked at Itachi. "I...I'm n-not good?" He looked confused and hurt. Emotions that no one had seen on the cursed creature's face. Hell no other cursed human who was changed, lived long enough to show any emotion other than hunger or anger. Both boys looked at the creature, but said nothing. The red eyed boy looked from one brother to the other then again. He looked terrified.

"Calm down." Itachi's voice was absolute.

Kyuubi slowly started to relax. "No! I don't...want to go away!" Terror. Like an animal facing a hunter. He was shaking.

Within seconds, Itachi had the blond in his arms. "I said _**calm down**_." He growled. "You aren't going away. You and Naruto are the same, understand? By contained...I meant more like satisfied. You need your hunger and needs satisfied so you don't kill." the eldest explained. He looked to Sasuke. 'Come with. I'll train you how to contain my pet as well.' He told Sasuke mentally. Sasuke gave him a look. There had to be a catch. Itachi sighed mentally. 'I'm not interested in torturing you anymore Sasuke. I want him too so it's better to just work together. Plus I'm sure you understand that Kyuubi will just fight you until he is with me. It is possible for them to share one body. Kyuubi can coexist with Naruto if we work this out right.' Sasuke nodded though he was skeptical. Itachi took the boys inside. Training was going to be fun...at least for Itachi.


End file.
